Nims Island (2001)
Plot Nim (Abigail Breslin) is an 11-year-old girl whose mother, Emily, has died. Nim's father, Jack Rusoe (Gerard Butler), a marine biologist, has told her that Emily was swallowed by a blue whale after it was scared by a ship called The Buccaneer. Nim lives with her father on a South Pacific island and has several local animals for company: Selkie the sea lion, Fred the bearded dragon, Chica the sea turtle, and Galileo the pelican. Jack takes the boat for a two-day scientific mission of to find Protozoa nim (a new species of plankton he named after his daughter); he wants to take his daughter along, but she convinces him that she needs to stay to oversee the imminent hatching of Chica's eggs and can manage on her own; they will be able to communicate by satellite phone. Nim, who is fond of Alex Rover adventure books written by Alexandra Rover (Jodie Foster), receives an email addressed to her father with an inquiry about his field of knowledge. The sender, "Alex Rover", seems to be the explorer, but is actually Alexandra, a neurotic San Franciscan who constantly imagines that she is speaking to her fictional character Alex Rover (Gerard Butler again). An email conversation follows. She goes to the island with the volcano, but is injured. Jack suffers a shipwreck in a hurricane, making it impossible for him to communicate with Nim, and does not return as planned. Galileo brings Jack things he needs to fix his ship. Nim explains the situation to "Alex", but Alexandra suffers from agoraphobia and never leaves the house or even opens the door. The island is visited by tourists from Brisbane, Australia, whom Nim believes to be pirates. As the tourists approach the island, Nim makes it seem uninhabitable by catapulting lizards to shore. She also makes a fire in the crater of the volcano, which fools the tourists. By rolling down boulders to simulate an avalanche, she inadvertently triggers an actual eruption. Without revealing herself, she gets out of the crater just in time as a plume of ash bursts out. Down at the beach the tourists scramble to the boats. One of them, a boy, Edmund, sees and catches up with Nim. He is confused by her presence and she tells him she lives on the island. He tells the others, but they do not believe him. Meanwhile, Alexandra travels to the island to "rescue" Nim, but she, expecting "Alex" (the fictional male character), at first rejects Alexandra. Nim later relents and they share a meal. The next day, Nim starts to cry, reasoning that her ever-successful father would be back by then if he were still alive. Fortunately, Jack reaches the island windsurfing on a makeshift catamaran. Jack and Alex meet and begin to get to know each other (Alex amazed at Jack being identical to how she pictured her fictional character), and the film ends with them all playing on the beach using a coconut as a ball. Category:2001 Films Category:Theatrical films